Barbie Groom and Glam Pups (Video Game)
Barbie Groom and Glam Pups is a video game. It was released on November 16, 2010 for Wii and Nintendo DS,Release date and platforms - Amazon and it was later released on August 15, 2013 as a Nintendo 3DS Game Card, but it is no longer available to purchase in Nintendo eShop. It was published by Little Orbit, and the ESRB rating is E, and the PEGI rating is 3.Nintendo 3DS, publisher and ratings - Nintendo There was a sneak peek of the game in the form of a browser game. Also Known As *German - Barbie: Fun and Fashion DogsGerman title - Amazon Trailer Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Launch Trailer Gallery Covers Barbie Groom and Glam Pups EU Wii Cover.png|Wii cover for the EU. Barbie Groom and Glam Pups US Wii Cover Back.png|Back of Wii cover. Barbie Groom and Glam Pups US Wii Cover Barbie Girls Free 1 Month VIP Trial.png|US Wii cover advertising a 1-month V.I.P. trial for Barbie Girls. Barbie Groom and Glam Pups EU Nintendo DS Cover.png|Nintendo DS cover for the EU. Barbie Groom and Glam Pups US Nintendo DS Cover Barbie Girls Free 1 Month VIP Trial.png|US Nintendo DS cover advertising a 1-month V.I.P. trial for Barbie Girls. Barbie Groom and Glam Pups EU Nintendo 3DS Cover.png|Nintendo 3DS cover for the EU. Nintendo DS Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 1.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 2.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 3.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 4.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 5.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups DS Screenshot 6.png Wii Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 1.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 2.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 3.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 4.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 5.png Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Wii Screenshot 6.png Description Little Orbit "Wow, look at these cute pooches! Barbie™ Groom and Glam Pups™ lets you groom, dress up, and play with your own virtual dog! You can choose from six cool dog breeds: Samoyed, Pomeranian, Bichon Frise, Yorkshire Terrier, Shih Tzu, or Poodle. Next, get your dog ready for runway shows, dance events, and photo shoots by grooming, training and dressing them in glam fashions. Barbie™ will be there to help you, so you know it’s going to be fab!"Description - Little Orbit Amazon "Barbie Groom & Glam Pups is an all-new, fun and engaging game that lets players choose a pup from one of six adorable breeds, then groom it, train it, and dress it up. Finally, players show off their glam pup in a fabulous dance sequence, runway show and photo shoot!" "Throughout the game, Barbie serves as a mentor, providing instruction and tips to the player." "Barbie Groom and Glam Pups lets you adopt and take care of adorable dogs. It's a puppy-pal paradise" "Groom, Train and Dress Puppies with Barbie Barbie Groom and Glam Pups is an all-new Barbie video game, set in a fashion-oriented environment, that lets players choose a pup from one of six adorable breeds, then groom it, train it, dress it up and show it using the game's built-in economy. Throughout the game, Barbie herself serves as a mentor for players, providing instruction and tips. Players will groom their pet with realistic techniques including bathing and brushing before teaching the pup fun tricks like jump, kiss and spin. Players can also customize the look of their dog with fabulous clothing, collars and costumes." Description- Amazon Nintendo "Barbie™ Groom and Glam Pups™ is a virtual pet game in which players groom, train, dress and show puppies in a high fashion game environment under the watchful eye of their in-game mentor, Barbie. The game features six available breeds of dog in puppy form selected for use in the game based on their popularity and dramatic styling potential. Additional features include: realistic grooming activities, the ability to train your pups to do outrageous tricks that they can perform on the catwalk, customisable puppy costumes, and in-game photo shoot functionality for puppies."Description - Nintendo Features Little Orbit *"Six adorable breeds of dogs available in-game selected based on popularity and dramatic styling potential *Realistic grooming techniques including bathing and brushing that keep your pup looking good and happy *Teach your pup fun tricks like jump, kiss and spin *Accessorize your pup with glam clothing, collars and costumes *Participate in the ultimate dog show, including a runway event, photo shoot and freestyle dance segment"Features- Little Orbit Amazon *"Six Adorable Breeds: Selected based on popularity and dramatic styling potential *Groom: Realistic techniques including bathing and brushing *Train: Teach your pup fun tricks like jump, kiss and spin *Dress: Accessorize with glam clothing, collars and costumes *Show: The culmination of your hard work...the ultimate canine show events: runway show, photo shoot & freestyle dance!"Features - Amazon Wii VersionGameplay - Manual Dog Select "First you’ll need to choose your own furry friend! When you first start out, you’ll only have two breeds to choose from. Don’t worry — as you keep playing and performing with your pooch, you’ll unlock more breeds. After you choose your pup, you can pick a name from a list or use the on-screen keyboard to make up your own." Grooming "Grooming includes activities like brushing, fur trimming, styling, dyeing and washing. That kind of care makes your dog feel good! Some dog breeds need more grooming than others. The key to success is keeping your pup both clean and happy. Just follow the prompts on the screen with the Wii Remote™. Soon your dog will be looking (and feeling) great!" The Boutique "In the boutique you and your dog will have a blast trying on adorable clothes and accessories! Choose from a huge variety of hats, glasses, clothes, costumes, bows, and accessories just for tails. As you play with your pup, you’ll earn all kinds of new items! After you earn prize money through performances, you can also buy new items at the store. To buy an item, just select it. You’ll see the price displayed on the price tag. "If you want to see things from a different angle, you can rotate the platform by pressing left or right on the + Control Pad." The Training Area "The training area is where you can teach your dog cool tricks! To do this, follow the prompts for each trainer move. You don’t need to push any buttons. Just follow along with the animations on the right side of the screen and move the Wii Remote™ in the same way. "Be sure to reward your dog with a treat. Training your pup to do tricks is very important. The more you train, the better your dog will do in performances. Practice often so your pooch can be a superstar!" The Notebook "This is where you can check on your dog’s happiness level, browse through pup photos, and see all of your dog’s accomplishments. Just click through the tabs at the top of the notebook." Performances "Performances give you a chance to show off your dog’s fab fashions and smooth moves. By competing in performances, you’ll also earn money to spend in the boutique on fashions and accessories. Whenever you and your dog are ready to start a performance, just select Barbie™ near the grooming area." 'Runway Shows' During runway events, a skill, pose, or trick your dog knows will randomly appear on the screen. (This only happens when your dog reaches a trick zone.) You have just a few seconds to get your dog to perform the trick, so you need to follow the prompts quickly. Just use the Wii Remote™ like you did in the training room. You’ll earn extra money for each trick that’s performed correctly! "This is a chance to show off the moves you taught your pup in training. Remember, you don’t need to push any buttons. Just follow along with the animations on the right side of the screen and move the Wii Remote™ in the same way. You’ll earn extra money for each trick that’s performed correctly!" 'Photo Shoots' "A photo shoot is a fab way to show off your dog! In this event, you’ll get to customize the photo studio and snap photos of your pup performing tricks! You can take five photos per shoot. Hold the Wii Remote™ horizontally. Use the + control pad to move the camera and push the 2 button to snap a photo of your pooch in a given pose. When you’re done, you can review the glam photos you’ve taken." 'Dance Events' "In dance events, you get to make up your very own dance routine for your dog! First, choose a song for your doggie dancer to groove to. To make up a dance routine, pick a trick for each of the slots. Any empty slots will be filled automatically with random tricks. You’ll earn extra money by creating the dance routine yourself, and even more if the tricks you pick are performed well!" Secret Codes "Do you have a Barbie™ Groom and Glam Pups™ code to use? To enter your code, go to the Notebook and open the page with the “ABC…” tab in the upper right hand corner. Then use the on-screen keyboard to input the code." Trivia *Initial copiesBarbie Girls trial - eBay of the game included a free 1-month V.I.P. trial for Barbie Girls website that expired no earlier than November 30th, 2011. *The breeds in the game are Bichon Frisé, Pomeranian, Poodle, Samoyed, Shih Tzu, and Yorkshire Terrier.Dog breeds - Manual *There is a Notice in the Wii manual that reads, "Barbie™ Groom and Glam Pups™ lets you groom, dress, and train your own virtual pup. Always treat real dogs gently and with care and respect. Be sure to ask your family before you adopt, groom, or dress up a real dog."Notice - Manual References Category:Video Games